


You Will be My World

by memoireantiques



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cottagecore, Ensemble Stars - Freeform, Hi hello, I wrote this instead of doing schoolwork, M/M, enstars - Freeform, i love it when men, i love ritsumoa, maoritsu, pls im so behind in school rn, ritsumao, so i wrote a cottagecore fic of them, they make me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoireantiques/pseuds/memoireantiques
Summary: Nothing better than spending a sleepy, humble life with your lover in a cottage in the middle of nowhere.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 16





	You Will be My World

**Author's Note:**

> hiii!! i hope u enjoy this :) i love these two so much!! also more awareness for mlm cottagecore!! as a wlw, i think its important for solidarity between us :D

"Maa-kun!" the familiar quiet and sleepy voice of ritsu sakuma was heard from behind Mao Isara.

Ritsu latched onto Mao from behind and rested his head onto his boyfriend's shoulder, giving mao a peck on the cheek. He wrapped his hands around Mao and left them by his stomach.

Mao was washing dishes at the kitchen sink in front of the window of the couple's small cottage. Bright sunlight masked slightly by tall trees shone through the window, giving the sleepy red glint in Ritsu's eyes a little more shine, like delicate rubies.

The black mophead haired figure smiled and diligently watched his lover carefully wash their ceramic dishes with such delicacy. Mao loved cleaning and it made him happy to keep and maintain such a tidy home. Ritsu, whereas he would end up falling asleep washing their dishes or any other chores.

The magenta haired Mao was wearing a bright green apron with intricate pink and yellow flowers sewn onto it with thread. Ritsu’s unit mate and close friend, Arashi Narukami made for him for a birthday gift last year. She came over a lot to have tea and chat with the two. The blonde was very bubbly and cheerful and was like the big sister the two never had. She always had advice to give to them, and listened to all of their issues. everyone loved Miss Arashi, truly. Yumenosaki wouldn’t know what to do without her sunshine radiating the school.

As Mao fished cleaning the last dish and placing it onto the drying rack, Ritsu was still on his shoulder and that he fell into a gentle sleep. He was biting his thumb, a bad habit of his. He found it embarrassed but Mao thought it was adorable. He was breathing gently onto his Maa-kuns neck and still had his arms wrapped around his lover.

Mao chuckled and brushed the long, black hair out of ritsu's face. Ritsu is so adorable…. Mao thought to himself.

Mao carefully removed his apron, putting it on the counter. He bent down and got Ritsu into a piggyback positon so he could take his lover to their bed. As he began walking from the kitchen to their Attic bedroom. Their cottage was tiny but there was a small attic they chose as their bedroom, with the single bedroom being a small guest bedroom, as they often have guests over, may it be family or other members of their respective units, Knights and Trickstar. The units all lived together out in the city, but the couple chose to reside in a cottage 45 minutes from the city.

As Mao was climbing the stairs upwards, he heard a soft nasally and sleep whisper of his lover,

"I love you, my Maa-kun"  
Mao blushed into a deep red. Ritsu must've woken up while he was being moved. Something about Ritsu’s sleepy sentiments and rambles made Mao so happy, and knowing that his Rii-chan dreamed of him, or even thought of him, made Mao feel like the luckiest man on the globe. He thought of himself as so lucky and thankful to have Ritsu to himself. His Rii-chan. Not Rei’s, not Knights, only his.

As he gently rested his lover onto their bed, he studied his lovers sleeping face. His fragile, pale porcelain skin complimented his his soft, messy black hair. His thin lips, snoring, slightly exposing his vampiric teeth. Everything about his Riii-chan made mao love him even more day by day.

He squatted onto his knees so he was on Ritsu's level. mao brushed ritsu's hair out of his face and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He softly spoke.

“I love you so much my Rii-chan. My angel. I want to be with you forever and die alongside you. I love you so much my little bat.”

Ritsu let out the tiniest smile. Mao hopes he heard his words, and made his way out of the room to tend to their herb garden outside.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading sklsdjlkds!! i dont rlly write fanfic, so apologies for it sounding funky. i love cottagecore and these two so much, so why not combine them? this was based on some daydreams i had. the title is a lyric from we fell in love in october by girl in red!! haha cant help it,,, :')


End file.
